dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Why Wouldn't I
Acapella |label = Mia Sable / Goldspun Music |runtime = 4:35 |writer = Mia Sable |producer = |before = It's Easy |after = Let It Out }} "Why Wouldn't I (Vox)" is a song by Mia Sable. It was used for Camryn and Nia's unseen duet "Make Me Over" in Judgment Day Approaches. Full dance; filmed from the audience Lyrics Sha la la Sha la Sha la la Sha la Sha la la Sha la Sha la la Oh you took me From the blue Even though I told you not to bother You showed me How you do With a smile like a drink of water Now I suppose it could be true That I played it too safe, babe Now I don't know what to do I got no excuse Why wouldn't I go (wouldn't I go) With you You are my everything There goes my heart on a string Why (oh why) wouldn't I go (wouldn't I go) With you You make it all worth while Make me say "why wouldn't I" Sha la la Sha la Sha la la Sha la Sha la la Sha la Sha la la Oh I stayed too long With a dangerous, dangerous kind Said "I could teach him how to love" While he was leaving me on the line Now I suppose it could be true That I played the same game a time or two Now I don't know what to do When it comes to you, I'm losing my cool Oh, why wouldn't I go (wouldn't I go) With you You are my everything There goes my heart on a string Why (oh why) wouldn't I go (wouldn't I go) With you You make it all worthwhile Make me say "why wouldn't I" Sunshine, cherry pie Saturday you are my, my, my Lucky penny, favorite tune Love to spend my time with you Oh, why wouldn't I go With you You are my everything There goes my heart on a string Why wouldn't I go With you You make it all worthwhile Make me say "why wouldn't I" I suppose it could be true That I played the same game a time or two Now I don't know what to do When it comes to you Why wouldn't I go (wouldn't I go) With you You are my everything There goes my heart on a string Why (oh why) wouldn't I go (wouldn't I go) With you You make it all worthwhile Make me say "why wouldn't I" Why wouldn't I go (wouldn't I go) With you You are my everything There goes my heart on a string Why (oh why) wouldn't I go (wouldn't I go) With you You make it all worthwhile Make me say "why wouldn't I" Sha la la Sha la Sha la la Sha la Sha la la Sha la Gallery 715 Camryn in duet costume.jpg Category:Season Seven Songs Category:Season 7 Duet-Trio Songs Category:Duet Songs Category:Songs used in Judgment Day Approaches Category:Not Aired Category:Acapella Category:R&B Category:Open Category:Character